1935–36 Polska Liga Hokejowa season
This was the 1935-36 Polska Liga Hokejowa season: Krakow Championship *2/16: Wawel Krakow - Makabi Krakow 7:2 (2:1, 0:1, 5:0) *2/23: Wawel Krakow - Makabi Krakow 2:0 (0:0, 1:0, 1:0) ;Friendly matches *1/19: KS Cracovia - Sokol Krakow 6:0 (2:0, 2:0, 2:0) *1/19: Legia Krakow - OMP Krakow 10:0 (3:0, 4:0, 3:0) *1/26: Legia Krakow - KS Cracovia 3:0 (1:0, 0:0, 2:0) *1/26: Legia Krakow II - OMP Krakow 4:1 (2:1, 1:0, 1:0) *2/16: KS Cracovia - Makabi Krakow 10:0 (0:0, 8:0, 2:0) Lwow Championship The championship was originally going to begin in December, but due to warm temperatures, no games were played in the region until February. *12/8: Ukraina Lwow - Kresy Tarnopol *12/13: Czarni Lwow - Ukraina Lwow *12/15: Kresy Tarnopol - Czarni Lwow ;Friendly matches *2/15: Czarni Lwow - Pogon Lwow 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) *2/16: Pogon Lwow - Ukraina Lwow 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) *2/23: Pogon Lwow - Lechia Lwow 1:0 *2/23: Pogon Lwow - AZS Lwow 7:1 (1:0, 3:0, 3:1) *2/23: Lechia Lwow - Czarni Lwow 2:1 (2:1, 0:0, 0:0) Pomeranian Championship Teams: TKSZ Torun, Sokol Grudziadz, Gryf Torun, Polonia Bydgoszcz, KPW Pomorzanin Torun. *~2/20: Polonia Bydgoszcz - Gryf Torun 2:1 (1:1, 1:0) ;Friendly matches *12/15: TKSZ Torun - Gryf Torun 5:1 (0:0, 2:1, 3:0) *~2/23: KPW Pomorzanin Torun - Polonia Bydgoszcz 2:1 (0:0, 2:0, 0:1) *~2/23: KPW Pomorzanin Torun - Sokol Grudziadz 2:1 (1:0, 1:1, 0:0) Poznan Championship *'AZS Poznan' - WKS Poznan 6:2 - SF *'Warta Poznan' - Pogon Poznan 11:1 - SF *'Warta Poznan' - AZS Poznan 3:1 - F *'WKS Poznan' - Pogon Poznan 4:2 - 3P Silesian Championship *2/23: Pogon Katowice - Polonia Janow 12:0 (3:0, 4:0, 5:0) Warsaw Championship ;Friendly matches *~2/15: Legia Warszawa - Polonia Warszawa 3:3 *~2/15: KS Warszawiaka - Polonia Warszawa 7:0 (2:0, 4:0, 1:0) *2/16: Legia Warszawa - Polonia Warszawa 13:1 (4:0, 5:0, 4:1) *2/23: Zass Warszawa - Skra Warszawa 1:1 (0:0, 1:0, 0:1) Lodz Tournament This tournament was played around February 16, and was for the Puhar dyrektora P.U.W.F. *Makabi Lodz - Strzelecki SK 2:2 3OT - Makabi advanced "on draw" *'LKS Lodz' - Makabi Lodz 23:0 *'Union Touring Lodz' - SKS Zgierz 6:1 - friendly match *2/23: LKS Lodz - Union Touring Lodz 1:1 - final Poznan Tournament *12/26: AZS Poznan - Warta Poznan 2:1 (0:0, 2:1, 0:0) *12/26: TKS Torun - LKS Lodz 1:0 *12/26: Warta Poznan - LKS Lodz 4:0 (1:0, 0:0, 3:0) There was another tournament played in February. *'Warta Poznan' - Stella Gniezno 4:3 (1:1, 1:1, 2:1) *'WKS Poznan' - Pogon Poznan 7:1 (4:0, 2:0, 1:1) *'AZS Poznan' - Warta Poznan 2:0 *'AZS Poznan' - Warta Poznan 2:1 (2:1, 0:0, 0:0) - final Torun Tournament This was played in December 1926 for the Puhar b. wolewody Pom. Lamoty. *'TKS Torun' - KPW Pomorzanin Torun 3:2 - SF *'Gryf Torun' - TKS Torun II 4:0 - SF *'KPW Pomorzanin Torun' - TKS Torun II 4:1 - 3P *'TKS Torun' - Gryf Torun 3:0 - F Katowice School Tournament *3/2: MKS Katowice - MKS Bielsko 5:2 (1:0, 4:1, 0:1) - SF *3/2: MKS Chorzow - MKS Tarnowskie Gory 4:0 (2:0, 1:0, 1:0) - SF *3/2: MKS Katowice - MKS Chorzow 5:1 (1:1, 4:0, 0:0) - F *3/2: MKS Bielsko - MKS Tarnowskie Gory 10:1 (3:0, 4:1, 3:0) - 3P National Tournament The PZHL decided to organize a tournament (turniej o puhar) in place of the national championship. Wilno (Vilnius) was chosen as the host site, with the competition set to begin after the Olympic Games. For the finals, each region (okreg) was allowed a team. The first round of the tournament was set to feature district play, utilizing a knockout format, with losing teams from Klass A and B being eliminated from further competition. The formats were different in Lwow and Krakow. In the former, the district championship was divided into five groups: Lwow, Przemysl, Stanislaviv, Zaglebie, and Tarnopil. The first four teams of Lwow were assigned to each of the provincial groups that would play only one encounter with the ultimate winner in the group matches to fulfill the role of propaganda because they will take place in the provinces. The fifth and sixth teams in the Lwow Klass A would play normally in the Lwow group. For the finals the District would finally be able to crown a champion. In Krakow, the championship was divided into Krakow and Krynica groups. For the second phase of the competition, the following pairs of group winners were planned to face each other: Lwow - Volhynia, Krakow - Silesia, Torun - Poznan, Warsaw - Lodz. The last stage was due to feature the four winners of the above grupings, supplemented with Vilnius's team, which received a bye directly to the final.This was partial compensation for last year's wrongs (Ognisko Vilnius was kicked out of the qualification round as they were deemed "too weak to compete"). Due to warm temperatures and the Olympics in February, very few games were played, and most of the regional competitions were left unfinished, so the tournament was not contested. Other games *11/24: Krakow - Katowice 4:1 (1:0, 3:0, 0:1) *12/6: Reprzentacja Obozu Olimpjskie - Slaski Klub Hokejowy 9:0 (3:0, 1:0, 5:0) @ Chorzow *~12/9: Polish Olympic Team - Gimazjum Mickiewiczu 13:0 (4:0, 4:0, 5:0) *~12/16: Slaski Klub Hokejowy - Sokol Krakow 2:0 (1:0, 1:0, 0:0) *12/22: Silesia - Lodz 6:0 (2:0, 2:0, 2:0) *12/26: Slaski Klub Hokejowy - KS 09 Myslowice 5:1 (1:0, 2:0, 2:1) *~12/27: Unia Sosnowiec - Miedzyeskolny Klub Sportowy Zaglebie Dabrowskiego 3:0 (1:0, 2:0, 0:0) *~12/30: Polonia Bydgoszcz - Chojniczanka Chojnice 2:1 (1:0, 0:1, 1:0) @ Bydgoszcz *~12/30: Pogon Katowice - Unia Sosnowiec 1:1 @ Sosnowiec *1/19: BBSV Biala - KTH Krynica 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) *1/26: Lechia Lwow - Zakopane 4:2 (1:1, 2;0, 1:1) @ Zakopane *1/28: Miedzyeskolny Klub Sportowy Katowice - Reprezcniacja Szkol 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) *~1/30: Beskid Nowy Sacz - Sokol Nowy Sacz 2:2 (0:0, 1:1, 1:1) *2/15: Czarni Lwow - Slaski Klub Hokejowy 3:2 (1:1, 0:0, 2:1) @ Lwow *2/16: Lechia Lwow - Slaski Klub Hokejowy 2:1 (0:0, 2:0, 0:1) @ Lwow *2/16: KS Warszawianka - AZS Poznan 6:1 (3:0, 3:1, 0:0) *2/16: RKS Radom - KS Proch Pionki 1:1 (0:0, 0:0, 1:1) *~2/20: KS Warszawianka - AZS Poznan 2:0 (0:0, 1:0, 1:0) *~2/20: KTH Krynica - Zakopane 10:0 (5:0, 2:0, 3:0) *~2/20: Szkol Rzem. - Szkola Techn 7:1 (0:0, 4:1, 3:0) @ Brzesc *~2/20: WCKS Pokuciom - Gimnazium 7:6 OT (5:3, 0:1, 1:2, 1:0) @ Kolomiya *~2/20: Sokol Plock - Jagielonka 2:1 (1:1, 0:0, 1:0) @ Plock *~2/20: WKS. 1. PSO - KS Strzelec 2:1 (1:0, 0:0, 1:1) @ Nowy Sacz *~2/20: Reprzentacja Szkol srednich - Sokol Grudziadz 5:2 (0:0, 2:1, 3:1) @ Grudziadz *~2/20: Gimnazium Lipno - Semin Wymyslin 14:0 *~2/20: Gimnazjum Sierpz - Strzelec Rypin 3:2 (1:1, 1:0, 1:1) @ Rypin *2/23: Silesia - Lodz 2:0 (0:0, 2:0, 0:0) @ Lodz *~2/23: Sokol Grudziadz - Reprezentacja Szkol srednich 2:2 *2/25: Lwow Representative Team - Warsaw Representative Team 3:0 (1:0, 1:0, 1:0) *~2/27: Proch Pionki - RKS Radom 2:2 (1:0, 1:2, 0:0) *~2/27: KSZO Ostrowiec - RKS Radom 6:2 (2:2, 2:0, 2:0) *~2/27: PKS Kowel - KPW Kowel 2:2 (1:1, 1:0, 0:1) *~2/27: WKS Poznan - Gniezno 1:0 Images Prz 11-25-35.png|An image from the November 25 edition of the Przeglad Sportowy. Prz 11-28-35.png|An image from the November 28 issue. Prz 12-2-35.png|An image from the December 2 issue. Prz 12-2-35-2.png|" Prz 12-5-35.png|An image from the December 5 issue. Prz 12-5-35-2.png|" Prz 12-9-35.png|An image from the December 9 issue. Prz 12-12-35.png|An image from the December 12 issue. Prz 12-16-35.png|An image from the December 16 issue. Prz 12-19-35.png|An image from the December 19 issue. Prz 12-27-35.png|An image from the December 27 issue. Prz 1-20-36.png|An image from the January 20 issue. Prz 2-15-36.png|An image from the February 15 issue. Prz 2-17-36.png|An image from the February 17 issue. Prz 2-17-36-2.png|" Prz 2-17-36-3.png|" Prz 2-24-36.png|An image from the February 24 issue. Prz 2-24-36-2.png|" Prz 2-27-36.png|An image from the February 27 issue. Prz 2-27-36-2.png|" Prz 2-27-36-3.png|" Sources *''Przeglad Sportowy'' Category:1935 in ice hockey Category:1936 in ice hockey